Only by Chance
by TheGodOfBlueCookies
Summary: AU After Barry had given up hope on almost every aspect of his life, his love life, his career and his already non existent social life outside of Iris. All until he has a chance meeting with a random girl in a random bar. Snowbarry AU
1. Chapter 1

**Only by Chance**

 _ **Hey guys, back again with another Flash fan fiction. I can't get enough of the Scarlet Speedster. He is probably my favourite superhero. Anyway this is an AU, I do not own any characters or places mentioned, just the plot. Enjoy**_

 **Barry POV**

At the bar drinking way too much. Is this what my life has become? After my mother was killed by the impossible and my father was framed for her murder, I was taken in by Detective Joe West. I wanted to find my mother's murder and get justice for my father. I am Barry Allen and I am a failure.

It was about 2 am. I came here with a few friends to begin with, Iris West Eddie Thawn and Linda Park. Iris was my adoptive sister and after she found out I had a little crush on her for 15 years, she decided to set me up with Linda and go on a double date with herself and Eddie.

The night was actually really great, we had drinks; we laughed, danced and sang on the karaoke all night. Linda was a great girl but she seemed a bit inquisitive of my past. She was a reporter in CCPN with Iris so it was her job to be curious.

Ha. A job. I use to have one of those in the CCPD, as the head of the Forensics Department. After Captain Singh found out I was using the CCPD archives to investigate my mother's murder he fired me on the spot. Something about "Using CCPD resources for selfish purposes"

Of course I didn't agree because I was using them to get my innocent dad out of Iron Heights Prison.

It was about midnight when my company left. So that's two hours of sitting there in self pity drinking my sorrows away as people danced the night away on the floor.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I was snapped out my thoughts by a brunette sitting next to me

"Uh... Excuse me?" Alcohol doesn't really affect me but I guess a whole night of drinking would get anyone a little tipsy.

"You have been sitting here for two hours with a scowl while glaring at your drinks. You look like someone who needs to talk" The alcohol slowed my thought process dramatically.

A pretty girl was talking to me for no reason except to be friendly. Is this what normally happens in a bar? I don't get out much but normally girls would be drunk out their minds and flirting to every guy in the bar.

But this girl is walking steadily in her heels, her modest dress still almost touching her knees, and she talked without a stutter.

"Uh... It's nothing really. Drinking my sorrows away I guess" I was planning on leaving before I was too drunk but if this girl keeps talking, I might stay a lot longer.

"Oh, I see. It's a shame you're drinking all alone in here when there is so many people"

"Well, care to join me? Unless you're with someone else" I was an idiot. A beautiful girl like this would obviously have a boyfriend and was probably just poking fun at my loneliness.

"No, I just broke up with my boyfriend and was here with my friend but he left a while ago." She slid her seat closer to mine so we wouldn't need to raise our voices to hear each other over the music.

"Yeah, being single is great though, trust me. I have been single most my life. My sister actually set me up on a double date tonight but I wasn't feeling it and thankfully they left a couple hours ago." I don't know why, maybe it's the alcohol, but I found this girl really easy to talk to.

"Tell me about it. That guy was my first boyfriend and my last for a long time. Guys are jerks. Not Cisco though, he is like my brother." She drained her drink in one last gulp.

"Hey, what about me. Am I a jerk?" I put my hand on my heart and acted like my feelings were personally hurt. Unfortunately my smile gave away my joke

She bit her lower lip and traced her finger around the rim of her empty glass.

"Hopefully not" She glanced back down at her empty glass.

"Humph. Can I get you another drink then" I nodded my head down to her glass and prayed to any and all gods that she said yes.

"Sure, why not? Gin and Tonic please" She looked me up and down with a thin lipped smile on her perfect face.

"Sure. What is your name by the way?" I turned to wave the bartender over, and in the split second I looked away a small Latino guy came through the doors.

He made straight through the crowd to where the mysterious girl was sitting next to me.

"Snow, we need to go. Now, they need us back at the Cortex. Right now" Without even waiting for a reply, the Latino guy took her arm gently and started tugging her. He didn't even spare a glance at me.

"Really, now? It is my week off though." The brunette with hazel eyes whined but she got out her seat anyway.

"Yes now. Sorry but we need to cut this Social exchange short. Bye!" Then the Latino boy made for the door, weaving through the crowd.

The girl followed after him quickly. The drinks slowed me down too much. Before I even registered what had happened they were out the door.

I was not letting that girl get away though. I jumped up and shoved through the crowd not caring for the curses being directed at me in the distance behind me.

By the time I was out the doors, I could spot the girl making a quick escape into the Latino guys' car and in a screech of tires, they were gone.

And so was my chance to find out who she was; the brunette with hazel eyes. My only clue to her name was the name the guy called her

"Snow"


	2. The Search Begins

**The Search Begins**

 _ **Hi guys and gals. I am really enjoying this story and would love any feedback that you have for me, be it constructive or critical, bring it on!**_

 **Barry POV**

With the value of hindsight, I can confidently say I am an idiot, after spending hours at the bar with nothing to show for it but a giant hangover and an ever-present memory of "Snow" in the back of my head.

It was a bad night to begin with, a failed date, watching my childhood crush grind on a former co-worker and then being left to drink alone. Then life brightened up a bit when that girl flashed a smile at me.

But when life begins to brighten there's always something to bring me back down. Right now it was when "Snow" got rushed out the bar by the other guy.

Now is not the time for moping around. I need to go out and find a job if I want to maintain this crappy and cramped apartment.

Getting up I feel the real intensity of the hangover from last night. The room spun wildly and my legs shook as they struggled to deal with the dizzying sensation. Skirting along the wall towards the bathroom, I turn the hot water on to get a little hydrated and the smell of alcohol off my body.

Stripping off my jeans and shirt I get into the shower and just stand as to not fall over while the dizziness passes.

Unbeknownst to myself, in the other room my phone began to vibrate as the screen lit up with the caller ID of "Joe West"

By the time that I had hopped out of the shower I felt refreshed and my headache had subsided a little. Going to the kitchen to make some toast or cereal I can hear the vibration of my phone on my wooden bedside table.

Missing the last call I look through my call log to see I have missed 15 calls from Joe, my adoptive father.

Just as the gravity, of all those calls being missed in the space of 20 minutes, hit me the screen lit up with a picture of Joe.

Answering cautiously and prepared for a lecturer I got ready to give him a volley of "Sorrys" and "It will never happen again"

"Hey Joe, sorry I didn't pick up I-"

"Bar, stop. I was calling to say that Singh was ready to give you your job back." Joe cut me off, his voice not hiding his disappointment.

" _Was_?" I never thought Captain Singh would relent and give me my job back. He was very stubborn and never really liked me that much.

"Yes, _was_. He said that if you couldn't even pick up your phone then how could he rely on you? Sorry Bar, he's looking for a new guy now." Joe was never one to hand me things in my adult life, but he knew I liked that job.

"That's okay Joe, I was just about to go look for another job. This apartment won't pay for itself" I try to lighten the mood a little with a chuckle.

"There might not be a need to Barry. Eddie and I work with Star Labs from time to time, and they are looking for a Forensics guy for some reason. Eddie set up an Interview in a couple of hours if you can get ready." He couldn't hide his own excitement in his voice; he knew Star Labs was my dream job. I thought they went out of business after the particle accelerator explosion.

"Joe! That's amazing, thank you so much, this is my dream job!" I was literally jumping up and down, it felt like I got hit with a lightning bolt and electricity was crackling across my body, it was just that exciting.

"Don't thank me Barry, Eddie set it all up. He says it's to pay you back for yesterdays failed date" Joe slightly giggled and I could hear his smirk dripping through his voice.

"It wasn't a failed date... We just don't have that much in common and we didn't schedule another date, that's all..." I knew it was a lie but when a date flops that hard, you don't go boasting about it.

"Eddie says you two just sat awkwardly in the corner all night."

Most times Eddie is a great guy, but you don't tell someone's dad about their terrible date. That's just embarrassing.

"Okay, okay. Let's not talk about my terrible love life, just tell me where the interview is and what time." I was already pulling out all of my smartest clothes, wanting to look my best for a big scientific company.

"Okay. But don't mess this up, it is quiet in the house without you and Iris, we don't want you moving back in with me do we?"

Hanging up the phone after I jotted down the time and place I had to be I go to my bed which now has my two options to wear for this interview.

A red shirt with blue jeans and red converse, all pulled together with a yellow lightning bolt belt buckle.

The second was a dark black shirt with even darker navy blue jeans and matching navy blue boots.

I decided on the brighter of the two, red always went with my green eyes. Plus I didn't want to look blue head to toe.

Arriving at the coffee shop called C.C Jitters I ordered a quick latte and found a seat by the window. I had been here a couple times when Iris worked here. Not in a stalker way but more of a casual admirer... At a distance... Without being spotted.

Joe said that the Star Labs guy would know what I looked like, so when a guys voice from behind me caught my attention, I wasn't that surprised.

"Barry Allen? Okay, come with me, we are in a hurry so if you try keeping up with me we will get there in no time." The small dark haired man stood in front of me with his face buried in a very high tech tablet

"Yes, I am Barry Allen. Where are we going if I may ask?" I tried to be as polite as possible.

"Cut the "If I may" crap, just keep up." He spun quickly and weaved through the crowds out the door and down the street, all the while with his head buried in the data on the tablet.

"Okay, what's your name and where are we going?" I try again, my voice a little firmer.

"Fine." He suddenly stopped and turned to me bringing his head up from his tablet and looked at me through his long black hair.

"I am Cisco Ramon, we are going to S.T.A.R Labs. Now _if you may_. Hurry up!"


	3. On the Edge

**On the Edge**

 _ **Hey guys, back again with another update. I will "try" to keep updates within a week of each other at least but other than that my uploads will be random (Key word is Try) :D**_

 _ **Reviews are always welcome, let's start a little Snowbarry community, we are all here to worship the holy ship that is Barry x Caitlin. Letsa Go!**_

 **Caitlin POV**

Ugh! Why are hangovers so bad! Why couldn't I spend one night out in my workaholic life without a killer headache?

The one night I choose to go out and drink my sorrowful memories away and _he_ had to be there. The emerald eyed demigod.

I swear, he was lanky, but in a good way. He was thin with muscles, broad shoulders, sweeping hair, arms that could sweep any girl off her feet...

 _Focus Caitlin!_ You are working, not kicking yourself for not giving him your number. Thankfully there was nothing better to get my mind out the gutter than more Meta cases.

A particularly tasking case about a guy that could turn into mist on the spot made it so we need someone with the knowledge and experience to help us uncover just what is happening.

Cisco had left a while ago to pick up the new recruit and have a mobile interview while on the way here. He needed to be trustworthy so we picked an ex CCPD forensics specialist, the son of Detective Joe West.

Of course I've never met him, neither has Cisco, but Joe gave Cisco a picture and a place to find him.

I never liked new people coming into the labs and messing with my nice and organized things. Everything had a place and nowhere was cluttered.

Thankfully Cisco set up a forensics lab across the curved cortex from my medical bay. He would be close enough to work with but nowhere near close enough to touch any of my stuff.

Cisco, being my best friend and all, knew I wouldn't be comfortable with a new person so he offered to be the mediator between us, he would sit at his control console in the centre of the cortex and he would hand notes between the two of us.

Even though Cisco can be messier than a child, he knew my boundaries and the death glares he would receive if he crossed them.

Hearing the elevator door "Ping" signalling Cisco was back with the new recruit, I make the sensible adult decision... To hide in the bathroom and take more aspirin for this deadly headache.

 **Cisco POV**

"Okay, so this is finally the cortex, where all the magic happens. I make the toys in the centre, any medical or biological science stuff is on the right in Caitlin's office and you, Mr. Allen, will be working on the left." This guy was cool, I had told him as little as possible but he was smart so he had figured out exactly what he was needed for.

He had worked out that we were the ones that were searching and capturing the Metas that were created from the Particle Accelerator explosion.

He knew that it was of the upmost secrecy and truly understood what I meant when I showed him where he would end up if he spilled the secret... The Pipeline.

"Wait, so I definitely have the job?" He asked surprised and excited at the same time, like a little kid that got exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

"Yeah! The job was yours as soon as I found you, I looked over your case files for the CCPD, I told your friend that the job was definitely yours if you showed up. What you think I would bring you all the ways here then throw you out?" I am sure this guy is a 10 year old in a 20 year olds body, he is jumping up and down with excitement and anticipation.

"Okay, where should I begin? What do you want me to do?" He had turned to serious professional mode as if he was in the army cadets

"Dude, enough with the stiff shit. Go into your lab, all the files and samples are there for you to test. When you're done our Biology wiz will go over your notes and probably give you more to do." Caitlin didn't want her space invaded by a stranger, but this guy seemed eerily familiar.

"Okay, what should I call her when I give her my notes? Caitlin, like you said?" He was stripping off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, once the jacket was hung up on his door he was ready for work in an instant.

"NO! She isn't use to the idea of a new person so if you give me your notes and I will ferry the work between you" Barry seemed confused about the little courier system I had volunteered to set up, but hey, when Caitlin death glares you that's when it is time to be weird.

"Oooookaaaay, seems a bit counter-productive but okay, beware, there is a lot of work here that will need to go to the Doctor so you will be getting a lot of exercise in the next few hours" He sat down to read case files and ready the samples.

"It's okay, I will be at my workstation when you're done with the first sample" With that I walk out to let the young forensic genius work

Now I have to get back to my own work and tinker more with my babies, the cold gun and the heat gun. Two opposites but complement each other oh so nicely.

It had only been about an hour when Caitlin comes to my desk to hand me something.

"I need these analysed by the new guy, it is a basic experiment that I could do but there is a lot of other tests to run." She didn't even wait before dropping everything in his hands.

" _Thanks Cisco, you're the best Cisco. Oh so helpful Cisco"_ I know the sarcasm went over the top but I was in the middle of a breakthrough for my toys.

I couldn't take back the deal now; I was the ever-loyal courier now.

"Oh hey Cisco, I was about to come give you these" Barry dropped a handful of notes into my arms

"Dude, you work too fast, slow down, I won't be able to keep up!" This was ridiculous; you'd think he had super speed with the rate of work that he got through.

"Sorry, I am just really excited and you have a lot of basic experiments that could be done in 5 minutes"

"Yeah Yeah, just give me 5 minutes to work as well, you're making my rate of work look bad!" Sauntering through to Caitlin's lab with the pile of notes in arms I stopped right behind her.

"This should keep you busy a while, frosty" Holding the stack of work triumphantly I let her flick through the pages.

"Nope, not enough detail to work with, tell him to redo them and these test tube samples need to be identified too" She spared me only one glance as she placed the test tube rack on top off Barrys paperwork"

"Oh, C'mon!" Pouting as I passed my workbench again, not being able to increase the intensity of those toys was killing me

"Barry, Dude. Tell me you haven't got more files to move! You didn't put enough detail in these, she wants you to do it again" Quickly placing the stack of paper and test tubes on his free desk I ran out and skidded to a stop at my workbench.

"Finally! Let's give you an upgrade!"

It had been 10 minutes. 10 MINUTES! He had barely scratched the surface of his tinkering when Barry strode over to his desk with an even larger stack of paper and even more test tubes!

"Here Cisco, im done with the-"

"NO! I refuse to courier anymore, I need to tinker and improve these, just go put them on her desk yourself, just don't touch anything there!" I had enough, I am not a courier, I am an engineer with a passion, a passion to build, I will improve this without another interruption.

 **Barry POV**

"Fine, geez! If I get my head bitten off though, I am throwing you under the bus!" Cisco just stared intensely at his gadgets

"Okay Doctor, more notes and analysed test tubes, anything else you need?" looking for a free desktop to place these papers on I didn't even notice the Brunette turn to face me with a shocked expression.

" _You!"_ It may have only been just small of a shout but I would know that angel voice anywhere.

Spinning on the spot I see those soft hazel eyes.

"Me!" With a cocky smile I leave the papers and walk back to my lab.

I may have acted cool and collected but inside I was stunned, like a lightning bolt hit me.

 _I found her. She is here!_ A voice like a kid would hear on Christmas morning but then the fall came...

 _..._ _ **She is my boss!**_

 _ **Hey guys, thanks for reading again. I am really enjoying writing this story and it seems you are all enjoying reading!**_

 _ **Leave a review and let me what you think should happen or just what you think of the story so far. Don't be afraid, no one will bite XD**_

 _ **I will see you another time, with another update. PEACE :D**_


	4. When Snow Falls

**When Snow Falls**

 _ **Hey guys and gals, I am finally back again with another update. Sorry I am SUPER late but I've been reading other "super" stories that I may have a version soon ;)**_

 _ **Anyway leave a review down below and tell me what you think and where I should go with this story.**_

 **Barry POV**

Getting any work done after that was like trying to run on water. I got a few test tubes analysed and some fragments reassembled but all I could think about was that women.

The women called Caitlin Snow. Cisco had told me her name after he heard her mini shout and wanted me to fill him on the details.

 _Caitlin Snow_. The brilliant, attractive and intelligent women... Who is now my boss.

Just my luck, I find a great girl in amongst a crowded bar and then she gets taken away. Then I find her against all odds but she is my boss. _PERFECT_

Agh. I can't focus on that right now. I need to go home for dinner with Joe, Iris and Wally. I may only be a foster kid of Joe but Joe still counts me as his son.

Finishing up the paperwork I pick up my leather jacket and head out my lab to leave. It was 8 and dinner would be at 8:30, half an hour to get across town.

"Hey Cisco I'm headed out, the paperwork's on my desk. I will be back tomorrow around one if that's okay, you didn't really specify my working timetable." I tried to speed out the Cortex as to not be stopped.

"Hey, dude. Not so fast, you need to get your hours from Caitlin. She is your boss, remember?" He was trying to hide his smirk remembering our bar romance.

"Fiiiiiiine. You must be so happy, tinkering with no boss to deal with" Dropping my shoulders I slumped to Caitlin's Office.

"You don't have a boss for your hobby dude, this is a dream come true" He said with hands on the back of his head spinning in his chair.

Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself as I knocked...

*Knock Knock Knock*

No answer, did she leave already?

"Hey, Cisco! Did she leave already?" Cisco was still lying back in his chair.

"Nah, she never leaves without saying goodbye. She's probably in super work mode, just go in." He said with a wave of his hand.

Wanting to get this over with, I slowly open the door, peering in with heavy caution.

I noticed a brunette hunched over, angelic face sleeping peacefully on the desk.

Walking up behind her I gently held her shoulder and shook.

"Wakey wakey, you have to get up" She slightly stirred with the cutest of groans.

 **Caitlin POV**

"Ugh, ten more minutes." Shifting to a more comfortable position after a rude awakening I put my head back down but felt a cool liquid on her cheek

Shooting her head up quicker then lightning but hit something behind her.

With an "OW" and a *Thump* she turned to find _him_. The man I was thinking about since last night. The man who has just become her employee.

"What are you doing her, this is my lab. Go to your own." Although he was all she wanted to see, she didn't want him to see her straight after sleeping.

"Yeah, no _sorry for headbutting your handsome face_!" He gave her that cocky grin that made her want to kiss that grin away.

"That doesn't change the fact you are in my office. What do you want?" I knew he wouldn't leave so I made an attempt to tame my hair and wipe the drool off my cheek.

"I was coming to see what hours you have for me. But I found a sleeping Angle instead" Fighting a blush that was firing up her cheeks.

"Well you don't have any set times, we will text you with your work anytime we get something for you to do but your pay is based weekly, not on how much work is done." Giving up on my hair I turned back to my computer with the schematics displayed.

"Oh, sweet! Is that a Particle Accelerator? The one they are building here?! I can't wait to see it turned on!" Barry almost pushed her to the ground as he looked at the blueprints.

"Well yes, it goes on in a few months or so. It can revolutionise all of our science pushing us decades into the future." Barry just stared at me as I imagined the medical advances

"Well I see you seem to enjoy talking about this. Maybe we could.. Uhm.. I don't know. Go out for coffee some time? If you want of course, I know you're my boss and it may be weird but I like you and, uh, we had fun at the bar. I am just rambling now so, uhm, I'm gonna, gooooo..." Barry tried backing up but bumped into my desk and stumbled slightly.

"Barry, wait. I like you, but..." I saw Barry's eyes light up like a light.

"Great, you have my number right? I need to run right now!" I lunged and grabbed his very firm bicep

"Barry, I haven't had a date in, let's just say a VERY long time and with all the work for this particle accelerator..." I saw the lights in his eyes die with every word

"Oh, well. That's okay; I will see you another time then Dr. Snow."

As he made for the door handle to leave I knew that if he left then that would be it, he would come in every day with a sense of tension as his feelings hung in the air.

With a sudden rush of adrenaline and brash decision making I announce to him...

"Pick me up at 7 on Friday" Barry stopped in his tracks and spun on his heels.

"Really? Uh, Great. I will do that; see you on Friday then Cait!" With that he ran out the door before I could think of what a brash decision I had just made.

Leaning my back on the wall I lightly tapped my head on the wall over and over again until my door opened again.

"Hey, Caitlin. Why did Barry run out of here like you were holding a gun to his head?" Cisco poked his head in cautiously to make sure I didn't kill him.

"Cisco, I'm going on a date with Barry..." His eyes almost bulged out his head like a cartoon character.

"What? You haven't had a date since Ron—"

"I know Cisco, but he is different than others" Shooting Cisco with a glare if he even tries to mention his name has become second nature to me.

"You mean different than Ja—"

"Yes Cisco, you don't need to say his name" God he just doesn't take the hint to leave my past dating tragedies alone

"Okay, I'm just gonna play with my cold gun. G'night Caitlin"

This wasn't so bad, Friday is enough time to sort my feelings out and get ready for a date

It is only Wednesday after all

 **And Scene**

 **Hey guys, leave all your hateful comments about my lateness in the reviews, I have an idea where I want this story to go and it is going to be** _ **Killer...**_

 **That's too obvious how about, I have a good** _ **Vibe**_ **about it.**

 **That sounds stupid, lets try an alternative, it will be** _ **Super**_

 **Okay I will stop now. Goodbye, I have to study for my exams now :D**

 **Also please do me a favour and take a look at my new _Up Until Dawn_ Karry fanfiction, it will really help Mwah **


End file.
